I gave you peace
by Skovko
Summary: Drew has been on the perfect date with the perfect woman. The evening has been perfect. Everything has been perfect. Except that everything has been a lie. He has paid for all this to get one last perfect day before it all ends. (Inspired by the song "Your Heart In My Hands" by Nomy.)


Drew swallowed nervously as he unlocked his door and looked at Clear. She was everything he could want with her long back hair put up in a simple yet beautiful hairdo. Her baby blue eyes had been sucking him in all night. That short baby blue dress that matched those eyes had made sure he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was perfect. The date had been perfect. Everything had been perfect. Just like he had wanted it to be.

"Come inside," he said.

She gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It looked so real. He wasn't sure how much of her was real. If her name was even Clear. It was a strange name and yet no other name could have fitted her better. She made him see clearly. She made him feel calm. Like nothing was as wrong as it really was.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.  
"No, thank you," she answered.

She took his hand and smiled at him again. Her hand felt so perfect in his. It felt right even though it was so wrong.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she said.

He had to swallow again as they entered the bedroom. He had no clue what would happen. He knew the evening was about to end. Everything was about to end. Everything would disappear. He just didn't know how.

"You're really beautiful, Clear," he said.  
"So are you, Drew," she said. "Let's lie down."

He felt even more nervous but he craved the bed. A weird tiredness was creeping up on him and he wasn't sure he could fight it in the long run. He needed to lie down. Just for a little while. He lied down fully dressed on top of the covers. She lied down next to him and curled into his side, positioning herself on his arm and leaning her head on his chest so she could hear his heart.

"The money is..." He started.  
"Ssh," she shushed him. "Don't worry about that now. We'll talk about that in the morning."  
"The morning?" He asked hopefully. "You'll stay the entire night?"  
"I will," she answered. "I love you, Drew."

His mind was so far gone that he couldn't even start to think that was a lie. Of course she didn't love him. She didn't know him. They hadn't met before this night. But it felt so good to hear. They were the last words he heard before he dozed off.

She waited for a few minutes before she lifted her head to study his face. He was a beautiful man. She had arranged the perfect date for him like he wanted. One last good night with a woman by his side that he could pretend to be with.

He knew how it would end. He had booked her for this ending. He just didn't know how. She never told them how she would finish it. Like the others before him, Drew didn't know she had drugged his last drink so that he would fall asleep as soon as he got home.

She wasn't cruel. She didn't like that they knew it was coming and watched it happen even though they booked her for this particular job. The date was just a cover. One last night that no one but her would remember.

She got out of bed and started searching through drawers in the bedroom. She didn't have to look long. In the top drawer was a thick envelope. She counted the money inside. 50.000 dollars as agreed upon. She charged much but they wouldn't be needing the money anyway. She walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Oh, Drew," she sighed. "I don't know what demons you're battling but it's a shame the world will be deprived of such beauty. I hope you'll find your peace on the other side."

Of course he didn't hear her. They never did. The drugs she used knocked them straight out. They never felt a thing. Drew wouldn't feel a thing. She grabbed the pillow next to him and pressed it down on his face. She leaned over it and watched the clock on his wall. She followed the second hand as it ticked through five long minutes. She had to make sure he was dead. This was what he had paid her for.

She finally removed the pillow and looked at the man. He looked peaceful. She leaned down and listened. There was no sound of breathing coming from him. He was gone. Her job was done. She stood up, straightened her dress, grabbed the envolope of money and left his house. Another job well done.


End file.
